


Yarr Harr, Fiddle with me

by commoner64



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: Vraska and Jace go on a date aboard The Belligerent, when Vraska wants to try something new.





	Yarr Harr, Fiddle with me

Sometimes, Jace and Vraska would find themselves back aboard on The Belligerent. Vraska always somehow found spare time to visit her old crew. And often enough, Jace would tag along. It felt good to be back on the seas every once in a while. It reminded him of a simpler time, when he had no memories, and was so naive and cheerful. He probably would have never fallen in love with Vraska if he came to Ixalan knowing what he knew in the past. Hell, she would have probably turned him into stone then and there. 

The mindmage lightly held onto Vraska’s hand as he leaned over the railing of the ship, admiring the stars. Untouched by light pollution like in Ravnica. He remembered a time when the Gorgon would be pissed off by even a pat on the shoulder. But things were different now. She had become a lot more accepting of touch, among other things. Jace had gone through a similar process, having endured much trauma himself. 

“It’s not usually this cold out”, Vraska mused to herself as a cool breeze wafted through the sea. 

“Here.” Jace took his hood off and placed it over the Golgari queen. 

“But now you’re going to be cold.”

“Good point. How about we go inside and have tea instead?”

“You make a tempting offer, Jace.” Vraska was already headed towards the ship’s kitchen. 

The gorgon sat on a barstool, still wearing Jace’s hood as she watched him boil the leaves. He had definitely been working out after Ixalan, Gideon was a good personal trainer. 

Jace turned his head and curiously smirked. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason.” Which was a lie of course. For some odd reason, she was horny. Really fucking horny. 

He put two cups of tea on the counter. “Be careful, they’re hot. And so is the tea”, he said dryly. The mage then sat down next to Vraska to sip some tea as well. 

Vraska wanted to say something, but then stopped. She was still a bit hesitant to initiate anything, in fear of triggering any bad memories about those times Liliana used Jace for sex. 

They both sipped their tea quietly. That was, until the telepath could pick up an air of what was going on in Vraska’s head. “Would you… Like to finish this in the Captain’s Quarters?”

“I have nice coasters in there anyways.” 

They got up and went to her quarters, then sat down on the bed. Vraska finished her tea and set it on her nightstand. Jace followed soon afterwards. There was an awkward tension between the two. Both knew it, but neither wanted to say anything. 

“Are you, in the mood for anything?” Vraska asked after a brief silence, knowing Jace probably wouldn’t make the first move. 

“You can start”, he said rather assuringly. 

The two started kissing on the side of the bed. And then things escalated further and further. Until the two were naked and Vraska somehow found herself laying on top of Jace. 

Vraska was about to get up to lay on her back but then- 

“Wait- Would you mind riding me?”

Vraska seemed taken aback at first for some reason, but then obliged. Her lubricated lips sliding up and down on top of the former guildpact’s erect member, the rocking of the boat only enhancing the feel of it for him. 

“Put it in.” 

She started to cowgirl him, moving up and down, slowly increasing her speed. “Trying something new tonight?”

“Actually, I’m in the mood to try a lot of new things. Do you think you could, do me like a pirate?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Jace playfully smirked. “Pretend I’m your prisoner or something. Maybe tie my limbs to the bedpost?”

Vraska flinched a little at the word “prisoner”. “Why would you get off to such a thing?” She asked, seeming a bit shocked. 

“It just feels oddly freeing for someone you trust to have so much power over you. And besides, sex itself is a bit painful, right? If it weren’t for the feelings of arousal, it would be too painful to be worth it to anyone.”

“Eh, good point I guess.” She thought over the logistics of such a scenario. There wasn’t any rope in the captain’s quarters and she didn’t want to go all the way to the deck to grab some. What to do….. 

Suddenly, the ship rocked a little and she heard something roll over in her dresser drawer. Perfect.

“I don’t have any rope. But I do have a ‘peg leg’”. 

Jace didn’t get what she was implying. “And what would you do with said peg leg?”

Vraska smirked at the thought of Jace squirming. “Shove it up your ass.”

“I-” 

“You’re comfortable with that right?”

“I mean-” His face turned red and he nervously chuckled. “It’s not the first time I’ve had something long and hard up my ass.”

“You had hate-sex with Ral, didn’t you.”

“Yeah. I totally had hate-sex with Ral.”

“Well, are you up for a little pirate interrogation then?” 

“Yeah.” Jace replied, taking a deep breath. 

“Alright, let me know if I’m being too rough though.” Even though Vraska was really fucking horny and wanted to rip all his clothes off then and there. Suddenly, her whole demeanor changed. 

“Get on your back, you scurvy scallywag!” She aggressively pinned him to the bed and started kissing him, which was reciprocated by a very startled Jace. Vraska made her way down his neck, leaving teeth marks as she went. Jace shuddered as the gorgon kissed lower and lower, making it down to his groin. She playfully stroked his cock and started to kiss in between his thighs. The mindmage shuddered once again, in anticipation of what was to come.

She wanted to finger him, but her sharp claws would get in the way. And the bedroom was not a great place to file those down. So instead, she used her tendrils. Like scaly tentacles, they explored Jace’s opening, feeling inside of him. 

“Unnnnh”, The mindmage let out a stifled moan as the stimulation sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. 

As Vraska was doing ungodly things to Jace’s ass with her tendrils, she reached for her dresser drawer, and pulled out a polished stone dildo.   
Jace leaned over to look at the strange artifact. “Where did you get that?” He asked, his eye twitching with pleasure as one of the snakelike tendrils hit his prostate.

“My dresser drawer.”

“No, I mean-” His breathing grew heavier. 

“It’s better if you don’t ask those kinds of questions.”

“Aye-aye, captain,” he moaned, his cheeks spread. 

Vraska sucked on the stone dildo until it was covered in saliva and inserted it into Jace’s ass. His cock was throbbing, almost on the verge of finishing. The gorgon took her tendrils out, and began to slide the toy up and down. Jace shuddered. 

Just then, Jace realized that Vraska was getting no sexual pleasure out of this. Just the sick pleasure of making him squirm. He felt a pang of guilt. “Wait, how about I link our minds together so we can orgasm at the same time?”

“Hell yes.”

And so, Jace cast his mind-linking spell. Causing an immense feeling of pleasure to flow throughout Vraska. “F-fuck yeah….” She moaned, still thrusting the dildo inside of Jace. But it wasn’t quite enough… She needed more to climax. “Jerk off.” the mindmage started to stroke his cock up and down, faster and faster. Vraska moaned as the sensation grew stronger and stronger. “...Yes….” Jace felt his cock spasm, he was at the point of no return. A few moments later he came all over Vraska, and at the same time Vraska let out a loud moan that almost sounded like a scream. Then they both let go and collapsed onto the bed, panting. 

After regaining some of her composure, Vraska looked over at her lover with a smirk. “So, how was it?”

“You really plundered my booty, Vraska.”


End file.
